Só mais um longo caminho
by lorenalims
Summary: A vida de Addison e de outros personagens, passando por uma parte de sua  adolescência. Porém principalmente focando em conflitos familiares e como sua vida pode mudar, mas alguns destinos não.
1. A vida continua

**Capítulo 01 – A vida continua**

**Visão de Addison**

Então, meu nome é Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. Eu sei, é muito grande, imaginem quando eu tenho que assinar uma lista de presença, ou uma prova, isso é muito cansativo. Descrevendo-me, estou com o cabelo no estilo channel, ele é ruivo, sou alta e tenho 17 anos, estou prestes a começar meu último ano na escola. Ah, esqueci de mencionar, eu tenho uma filha, ela tem só três meses. Ela é tão linda, tenho tanto orgulho dela, e pensar que eu pensei em tirá-la.

Resumindo, eu tinha um namorado, Derek Shepherd. Ele não andava me dando muito atenção, desde que Meredith Grey chegou na cidade, com as duas irmãs. Sim, eu descobri que ele havia me traído, e eu acabei revidando. Estava bêbada, depois de uma das festas aqui em casa, então dormi com o melhor amigo dele. Sendo que ainda não havia terminado com Derek, e ele acabou me pegando com Mark no meu quarto.

Devem estar se perguntando, no meu quarto? Sim, digamos que minha família não é do tipo que fica em casa. A maioria das vezes fico sozinha, tirando os dias em que meu irmão vem nos visitar. Ele está da faculdade, então quase não aparece por aqui, mas é bom quando ele está por perto. Nove meses depois Annabell Forbes Montgomery Sloan nasceu, é loira como Mark e tem os meus olhos.

Ah é, o assunto colégio. Pois é, sabe quando você se torna um estranho de uma hora para outra? Ano passado não foi nada normal, andar grávida pelo colégio me fez ver os reais amigos. Pelo menos Mark me deu todo apoio, ele adora a Annie, é um apelido, eu apenas gosto de chama-la assim às vezes. Não, com certeza não estamos juntos, queriam até nos casar, mas conseguimos fugir disso.

Hoje, é meu primeiro dia de volta a escola. É a melhor escola pública de Seattle, e eles até tem uma creche, onde deixo minha pequena. Então, deixo Annie na creche e vou para aula. Minha sala não é tão interessante, deixa eu ver, temos: Meredith e Derek, agora juntos e ele continua me olhando com cara de nojo, isso não é novidade, poderia mudar essa fuça; Cristina Yang, ela é a nerd asiática da turma e também, podemos chamar de melhor amiga de Meredith; Alex Karev, é da equipe de luta, não tenho nada contra, apesar de ser um pé no saco em alguns momentos. Hei, espera, estão faltando mais dois, o rolo do Karev, a loira modelo e o bambi, como todos chamam, ou seja, onde foram parar Izzie e George?

Vamos esquecer essas criatura, na sala, ainda existem, Charlotte, Cooper, Violet, Peter, eles são bem legais. Violet também tem um bebê, com Peter, é o Lucas, é bem fofo. Existem mais alguns alunos, mas ainda bem que existem os meus amigos... Miranda, Callie e Arizona tem sido minha base nos últimos meses.

"Hei Cal" Eu comprimento Callie "Miranda que saudade" Abraço a baixinha "Ari" Sorriu e comprimento.

"Então, como anda minha sobrinha?" Cal pergunta

"Tá ótima, deixei ela na creche agora" Eu começo a tirar meu material da mochila "Já mandaram as cartas para as universidade?"

"Mandei para Princeton e Hopkins" Callie responde

"Yale, Princeton e Hopkins" Arizona fala

"Hopkins e Brown" Bayle diz

"Ok, todo mundo tentando Hopkins, isso é fato. Fora isso, mandei para Michigan e Yale, mas eu realmente prefiro ir para Yale"

"Hoje é o primeiro dia do último nesse lugar. E talvez o último ano de todas nós juntas" Arizona tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

"OMG, segura o choro Robbins" Bayle se manifesta "Hoje não é dia disso"

Callie abraça Arizona, enquanto ela ri e eu também não aguento.

Então, a aula começa, o novo professor de química entra na sala. Se apresenta. E diz que assim que sairmos da aula, nossos parceiros de laboratório já estariam definidos em um papel pregado no mural de avisos. A aula foi lenta, tivemos mais dois tempos, nesse meio tempo tive que ir amamentar Annie, mas enfim acabou. Arrumei minhas coisas e corri para a creche, Violet me acompanhou, tanto que esquecemos de ver nossos parceiros de laboratório no mural.

Passei um tempo a mais na creche, Violet já tinha ido e eu me preparando para ir também, quando Alex Karev aparece na minha frente.

"Hei" Ele disse "Então, na minha casa ou na sua"

Como assim, o que ele pensa que eu sou. Uma piranha, que sai com todo mundo, posso ter tido uma filha fora da época, mas não perdi minha integridade.

"Como é que é?" Respondo rispidamente e ele percebe o clima estranho.

"Oh, uh, não é sobre nada do que está pensando. Estou falando sobre o laboratório, somos parceiros" Ele me olha sem jeito.

"Ah, desculpa" Fico sem graça "Eu sai com tanta pressa para buscar Annie, que me esqueci de ver a lista. Então, pode ser lá em casa. É mais fácil por causa do bebê, e ninguém vai atrapalhar já que mamãe está viajando com papai em algum cruzeiro da vida" Sim, meus pais tem dinheiro, mas eu estudo em uma escola pública. A melhor coisa que fiz, foi sair daquele tipo de colégio privado.

"Ok, só preciso do endereço da sua casa, seu telefone, essas coisas" Ele diz apertando a alça da mochila.

"Eu" Me vejo ocupada com Annie nos braços, só há uma opção "Será que pode segura-la por um momento?"

"Eu?" Ele pergunta assustado "Ok, tudo bem" Ele melhora a expressão e pega a bebê no colo "Ela é tão pequena" Ele olha intrigado para a criança.

"Só tem três meses, é por isso" Eu pego Annie de volta e lhe entrego um papel com os dados que pediu.

"Então, que dia acha melhor?" Ele me surpreende, me ajuda com minha bolsa, onde tínhamos alguns livros, enquanto pego as coisas de Annie. Ele acaba caminhando comigo, até meu carro.

"Acho que o quanto antes nós começarmos, antes terminaremos e se der algum problema no projeto, podemos concertar"

"Então, amanhã?"

"Pode ser" Eu prendo Annie na cadeirinha e me volto para ele, pego minhas coisas "Obrigado"

"Não foi nada" Um silêncio constrangedor toma conta do ambiente.

"Então" Eu começo "Te vejo amanha" Eu entro no carro e deixo a escola.

Então, falando em escola. Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu estou me virando com um bebê, sem meus pais em casa e também, meio como eles reagiram. Já que, né? Mesmo tendo dinheiro, isso meio que manchou minha família, pelo que Bizzy fala.

Então, quando minha mãe e meu pai descobriram, eu meio que já estava no quinto mês de gestação. Eu falei que eles nunca estão em casa. Meu irmão descobriu antes, já que veio em casa antes. Não, eu não sou a mulher maravilha, levei hoje Annie para a escola, já que Maria, a minha babá (nós dois sentidos, ou seja foi e continua sendo minha babá, mas agora também da bebê), teve que resolver problemas familiares. Mas Maria só fica com Annie quando eu estiver na escola e quando precisar estudar, o resto é comigo.

É difícil, mas até que Mark aparece e me da uma mãe de vez em quando. Tem dormido algumas noites em dos quartos de hospedes e me ajuda durante a noite. Vamos ver se isso vai durar, ou se foram só as férias.

**Visão da Cena do quadro, segundo olhar do narrador**

"Corre" Cristina arrastou Meredith até o quadro das duplas para os projetos do ano. Ela arrastou seu próprio dedo pela folha de oficio impressa, procurando por seu nome, mas antes achou o de "Addison, não está fazendo dupla comigo. Isso é um absurdo"

"What?" Meredith pergunta "Isso é realmente sério?"

"Claro que sim, ela é a mais inteligente da turma depois de mim. Os melhores devem ficar no mesmo time, mesmo que não se deem completamente bem. Um ótimo projeto de nos duas, renderia um ótimo cartão de visitas para Hopkins"

"E com você ficou?"

"Você"

"Obrigada pela parte que me toca. Grande empolgação" Ela cruza os braço.

"Sabe que isso não é questão de amizade, mas pelo menos é você" Ela ainda dedilhava procurando o nome de Addison "What? Addison está na dupla do Alex? Como assim, isto é insano, vou falar com o professor"

"O quê é insano?" Alex tinha se aproximado das duas

"Você fazendo dupla com a Addison"

"Woull, sério?" Ele festeja "Ahaaa, cara. Tirei a sorte, esse é meu ano. E ela continua quente, isso é mais do que eu mereço" Ele faz as duas garotas revirarem os olhos.


	2. Não faça assim Não faça nada por mim

**Capitulo 02 – Não faça assim... Não faça nada por mim... Não pensando que eu seu... Oh não**

**Seis meses depois**

Alex e Addison se encontravam três vezes por semana, a fim de trabalhar no projeto. Porém, estavam mais próximos, amigos. Caminhavam por um dos corredores da biblioteca.

"Posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?" Ela abaixa o livro que ele lia, enquanto andava.

"Depende, não necessariamente vou responder" Ela fecha o livro e lhe da um sorriso sacana.

"O que aconteceu com George? E você e Izzie, o que aconteceu?"

"Direta" Ele sorri "O Bambi está morando com os pais na Carolina do Norte. E Izzie, bem, Izzie resolveu investir na carreira de modelo, deve estar desfilando em NY, logo logo. E antes que pergunte, nós terminamos de forma estranha, ela teve que ir, então terminamos"

"Ok" Ela ficou um pouco vermelha

"Obrigado por estar na luta ontem" Alex agradece Addison para quebrar o gelo.

"Não foi nada, você estava ótimo ontem. Foi interessante quando você pegou o braço daquele cara e colocou o mesmo nas costas dele. Ele pediu arrego rapidinho" Ela dedilha uma das prateleiras.

"Você é surpreendente, não achei que gostasse de esportes assim"

"Eu gosto de esportes, era para jogar Vôlei ou talvez basquete, tentei arremesso de peso uma vez"

"Arremesso de peso?" Alex gargalha.

"Hei, não ria" Ele dá um pequeno tapa no braço de Alex "O problema é que não tenho muita habilidade para qualquer tipo de esporte, acho que minha altura não ajuda como as pessoas acham"

Eles param sorrindo um para o outro. Alex leva uma de suas mãos até o rosto da garota e coloca um dos fios de cabelo dela para trás do rosto, os dois ficam olhando um nos olhos do outro por alguns momentos. O ambiente fica pesado, então ele rapidamente retira a mão. Os dois desconfortáveis pela situação, acabam rindo e voltando ao assunto dos livros.

Outro dia, já na hora do intervalo, sentaram-se a mesa, Alex, Cristina, Meredith, Derek, Owen e mais alguns. Addison entrava no refeitório, acompanhada por Mark, aparentemente eles discutiam algo, mas nada de escândalos. Derek assistia os dois e resolveu se manifestar.

"Essa dai ainda tem coragem de aparecer nessa escola" Derek desdenha

"Cara, qual o seu problema? Já faz mais de um ano que vocês terminaram e você ainda fica torturando a garota com o olhar e palavras. Sério, nunca olhou para ela e viu como ela se sente. Não acha que ela já tem problemas demais para ser zoada por você e seus amiguinhos"

"Ela não me interessa mais, porém" Derek provoca e se levanta "Hei Addison" Ele chama a atenção da ruiva, e a mesma que estava na mesa com Mark e Bayle, se vira", Parece que você fisgou mais um. Karev está até te defendendo"

"Derek, para com isso" Meredith o puxava para se sentar "Não tem razão para esse escândalo agora"

"Só não esqueça da camisinha Karev, você sabe, pode acabar pondo outra criança no mundo"

"CHEGA" Addison grita do lugar onde estava sentada "Você perdeu o direito" Ela caminhava na direção de Derek "De me dirigir a palavra ou mesmo olhar para mim, no momento em que resolveu me trair. Só que a diferença, é que eu não aguento tudo, Derek. Eu nunca fui a menininha frágil que acha que sou, essas suas provocações, machucam? Sim, mas elas cicatrizam, seu idiota. Eu tenho muito mais coisa para me preocupar, não tenho tempo para você. Graças a Deus, esse é meu último ano nesse inferno e perto de você. E não fale da minha filha, nunca mais. Você entendeu. Espero que sim, por que sabe que posso transformar sua vida em um inferno" Mark se aproximava dos dois

"Tente" Derek a intimidou. Ela não aguentou e soltou a mão no rosto do rapaz.

Alguém avisou a direção do que estava acontecendo no refeitório, não demorou muito para Addison ser chamada na diretoria.

"Addison, eu sei pelo que andou passando nos últimos meses, porém isso não justifica o que aconteceu no refeitório" O diretor se manifesta.

"Quer dizer que eu posso ser xingada de todas as maneira, aguentar desaforos e vou ser expulsa por um tapa? Toda a minha vida acadêmica vai terminar por causa de um tapa no cara que vem me atormentando com palavras desde que terminamos? Vocês falam que sabem pelo que estou passando, mas é mentira. Não sabem nem metade da minha vida. Ninguém tem noção do que eu estou passando, ou do que já passei. Ah, não se preocupe em ligar para os meus pais, eles nunca estão em casa para mim, não estiveram nem quando estava grávida. Espera que liguem para a questão de uma expulsão? Talvez tenha mais sorte com meu irmão. O máximo que eles podem fazer, é ficarem envergonhados pela filha grávida prematuramente e agora expulsa, tudo é sobre aparência"

Addison deixou a sala batendo a porta do diretor e caminhando para fora do colégio. Ela passou em um corredor de alunos, novamente vitima de olhares. Quando viu Derek, ela parou, pegou o papel de expulsão que o diretor lhe havia dado e começou a falar de forma calma e controlada.

"Você venceu" Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos "Conseguiu o que tanto queria, nunca mais vai me ver. Acabou com todas as minhas chances de entrar numa universidade. Happy?" Ela bateu o papel sobre o peito do rapaz e deixou a escola.

Derek ficou atônico, estava sem palavras. Ele leu o papel e Meredith também.

"Isso tudo foi longe demais" Mer resolveu falar "Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Vá até o diretor, tenta fazer alguma coisa. Vai logo" Ela o empurra para que andasse e o deixa sozinho.

**Uma semana depois, casa da Addison**

Ela estava a uma semana das férias de verão, o que lhe dava tempo para se adequar com a ideia de uma nova escola. Iria voltar para a escola particular que havia saído faziam anos. Voltaria a usar uniforme e os olhares seriam piores do que no público, mas pelo menos iria poder se concentrar nos estudos.

Tinha terminado de alimentar Annabell e por a mesma para dormir, quando escutou sua campainha tocar e Maria abrir a porta. Addison foi ver de quem se tratava, e era Alex.

"Alex" Ela sorriu e foi até o amigo abraça-lo

"Como você está?" Ele a aconchega em seus braços, levando-a até o sofá mais próximo.

"Não te via desde aquele dia na escola. Eu queria me desculpar, porque se eu não tivesse me estressado com Derek, aquela discussão não teria começado e você não teria sido expulsa"

"O que está dizendo? Isso não foi culpa sua. De onde tirou isso?" Ela segurou o rosto dele e o olhou firmemente "Não diga isso nunca mais, escutou?"

Aquele momento constrangedor que estava acompanhando os dois a algum tempo, se tornou pior. Mas agora, terminou diferente e eles apenas se deixaram levar pelo momento. Foi doce, não foi um beijo com pressa, eles estavam imersos naquilo.

"Não" Addison parou o beijo "Não podemos fazer isso" Ela se afasta.

"Por que não?" Ele segurou o rosto da garota "Eu aprendi a gostar de você Addie"

"I'm sorry, tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida. Eu não posso fazer isso com você, me desculpa"

"Tudo bem, só não me peça para me afastar de você. Ok?" Ele a olha realmente nos olhos.

Ela apenas silencia a conversa e se aconchega novamente em Alex. Ela não o respondeu


	3. As Cartas e as Becas

**Capítulo 03 – As cartas e as becas**

**Último mês de aula**

Os alunos do público SHS estavam em uma lanchonete, estavam comemorando a admissão de alguns alunos em Hopkins e em outras universidades.

"Já sabem quem vai levar ao baile, Alex?"

"Eu não chamei ninguém ainda, nem sei se vou"

"Ah, qual é Karev, até eu vou" Cristina se manifesta.

"Pois é Alex, eu e Callie vamos" Arizona comenta.

"Vou decidir, ok" Ele aumentou a voz

"Então um brinde aos novos calouros" Charlotte e Cooper se pronunciam e levantam os copos.

"Hopkins, Hopkins, Hopkins" Gritavam Cristina, Bayle, Callie e Derek.

"Princeton" Confrontavam Arizona e Alex.

Eles se calaram ao ver as uniformizadas entrarem no ambiente. As uniformizadas, porque era o colégio feminino que guardava uma rixa pelos SHS. Elas estavam marcadas por seus cabelos extremamente cuidados, seus rostos maquiados e principalmente pela grana que recebiam dos pais. Mas alguém conhecido estava no meio delas, desta vez. Addison entrou de cabeça baixa no local, viu os antigos amigos de classe e os comprimentou com um leve aceno de cabeça e um suave "Hey".

"Sabem se ela conseguiu a universidade?" Cristina tinha que perguntar. Derek virou o rosto para o assunto.

"Por incrível que pareça Cristina, nós não sabemos" Callie falou "Não estamos tendo tanto tempo assim, e ela se fechou um pouco depois da expulsão"

"Yeah" Alex responde "Faz tempo que não a vejo, ela meio que está evitando falar conosco, eu realmente não sei o que aconteceu"

"Mark disse que ela não tem falado muito, mas nós temos visto Annabell mais tempo com ele"

"Quando tentamos aborda-la no nosso último encontro, ela se esquivou, mas acabou dizendo que ainda não havia recebido nenhuma carta de admissão. Acho que ela não conseguiu Hopkins ou YALE como ela queria"

"Dam it" Derek exclama.

Os alunos do SHS se formaram. A maioria havia conseguido as cartas de admissão para diversas partes do país. Uma das etapas de vida estavam completas.


	4. Princeton, Nova Iorque e Seattle

**Capítulo 04 – Princeton, NY e Seattle**

Arizona e Alex estavam enfileirados a pedido dos veteranos. Eram mais de duzentos calouros de medicina, os veteranos estavam em um grande palanque que envolvia os calouros e os mesmos só entravam ou saiam por uma porteira. Era como se os calouros fossem pequenas ovelhas.

Do nada começou a correria, os veteranos arrumaram mangueiras e adaptaram para um tanque de tinta, que cobriu os calouros com uma chuva colorida de tinta.

Era o primeiro rito de passagem... e estava completo.

Eles já estavam instalados em seus dormitórios, as aulas começariam naquele dia às oito da manhã. Alex passou no dormitório de Arizona e eles foram juntos para as mesmas.

Sentaram-se no meio da turma, era uma sala enorme, nunca tinham visto algo igual, o professor tinha que usar microfone e tudo, como em uma palestra.

Estavam na universidade, e isso mudaria muita coisa na vida daqueles adolescentes, além de Alex e Arizona.

Falando em Alex, vamos dizer que ele não se tornou um exemplo de homem. Depois que terminou com Izzie, também quando Addison se afastou, ele meio que ficou sem ninguém por um tempo. Por um tempo, porque depois. Alex virou um tremendo de um galinha, Arizona tentava reprimi-lo algumas vezes, mas ele não escutava.

"Cara, não vire um Mark da vida. Você não é assim, você pode ligar no dia seguinte"

"Esse não é o problema, Ari. O problema é que não estou a fim de nada mais que sexo com as que conheci até agora"

"Você nem tenta saber seus nomes, não conversa. Só quer saber de enfiar esse seu pau na vagina aleia"

"Eh boca, ok. E se eu tentar da próxima vez?"

"Eu vou estar vendo"

"Se quiser participar" Ele sorriu cafajestemente.

"Oh, iuuuh, não. Thanks, prefiro encontrar minha própria vagina. E não estou com vontade de ver a sua bunda, então ok. No Ronny as 22h?"

"Fine"

Mais tarde, no bar do Ronny. Arizona e Alex saíram a noite como combinaram, e a primeira coisa que Alex fez é tentar cumprir o acordo que fez com a loira.

Uma ruiva estava bebendo cerveja e olhando disfarçadamente para Alex, ele percebeu o sinal verde e se aproximou. Ele tentou conversar por um tempo, mas no final.

"Hei cara, eu não sei se percebeu, não estou a fim de conversar. Se você quiser papo, tem outras loucas por isso em outro lugar. Então qual é a da loirinha que estava com você? Ela é quente"

Alex ficou de boca aberta, mas entrou na pilha "Ela não toparia com você, ela é do tipo que liga no dia seguinte. Então nada feito. Foi ela que insistiu para eu conversar com as mulheres antes de dormir com elas."

"Uma pena, mas diga obrigado para ela. Menos um idiota na minha lista. Conversar com você foi a pior coisa que fiz na noite."

"Thank you, i'm going" Ele deixou a ruiva e partiu em direção a Arizona. A loira o esperava em sua segunda garrafa de cerveja.

"And?" Ela perguntou bebendo mais um pouco.

"Hei, você não acha que está bebendo demais? Tanto faz, já cumpri o combinado, e eu perdi uma tarada por sexo que não liga no dia seguinte. Sua culpa" Ele sorri roubando a bebida da mão dela e bebendo.

"Cara, eu realmente preciso de sexo"

"Eu estou aqui" Ele brincou

"Ok" Ela assentiu

"W-what? Sério"

"No, but I really need some sex"

Dia seguinte, no dormitório de Arizona. Ela acordou abraçada por mãos delicadas envolvendo sua cintura, ela começou a toca-las e percebeu que eram grandes demais. Ela escutou um pequeno ronco e se virou.

"OMG" Ela gritou da cama levando o lençol.

"Shut up" Alex falou enquanto abria os olhos "Merda" Ele falou ao ver Arizona.

"Get out here" Ela pulou tentando tira-lo do dormitório "Isso nunca aconteceu, apaga isso da sua memória"

"Oh shit, você também tira isso da cabeça"

"Deletado"

"Isso nunca aconteceu. E acho que nunca devemos beber de novo"

"YES" Ela gritou jogando as roupas nele e se enfiando no banheiro.

Horas mais tarde, na aula de anatomia. Os dois se sentaram um ao lado do outro como de costume, só que ficaram em silêncio um bom tempo. Mas Alex era um piadista.

"Você tem certeza que é lésbica? Por que se não, sei lá. E pode admitir, você adorou o sexo ontem"

"Eu estava pensando na Callie, o sexo foi bom, mas nunca mais vai acontecer entre nós dois. Preciso da Callie de novo, ficar longe é uma merda"

"Eu sei" Alex começou a escrever algo que o professor falava.

"Alex, eu sempre quis lhe perguntar isso. Porém fiquei várias vezes sem jeito, você e Addison, o que rolou de verdade. Quer dizer, nem ao baile você quis ir"

"Eu me apaixonei pela Addie, mas ela me afastou. Aconteceu só um beijo, quando fui visita-la depois da expulsão. E no baile eu não fui, por ela ter recusado meu convite, eu perguntei a ela, mas ela disse que não queria me envolver nos problemas dela. Então ela apenas se afastou mais de mim" Ele tinha desviado o olhar para a loira, mas logo que terminou de falar voltou ao papel que escrevia "A vida continua"

Eles já estavam formados, os anos como internos e residentes tinham sido finalizados e agora eram médicos.

**Nova Iorque, anos depois**

Em uma casa em uma das ruas de NY, uma menina de aproximadamente doze anos era acordada por seu despertador, que logo foi jogado para longe. Logo depois, sua mãe entra no quarto e a empurra mais para o canto da cama.

"Despertou antes, que horas sai o voo para ver o Vovô Richard?"

"Sai às 11h. A minha pergunta é porque ele voltou para Seattle, é tão longe e existem vários hospitais por aqui. E eu preciso dormir até umas 11h"

"Está tudo pronto, tudo checado. Pode dormir mais um pouco senhorita Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery"

"Oh shut up Annabell Forbes Montgomery-Sloan, somente Maria pode me chamar assim e também Richard. Agora durma mais um pouco."

"Estou louca para ver meu pai, ainda bem que ele vai conosco. E estou com saudades da minha madrinha e da minha irmã Sophia, faz tempo que não vejo a tia Callie, a última vez foi em Miami. Eu gostei do sol de lá, pena que ela se mudou também para Seattle, mas poderíamos passear pela florida mais vezes, o que acha de ir na Disney nas próximas férias, de novo. Ou melhor, poderíamos visitar o tio Cooper em LA, praias. Você está precisando de um Tia Nai ainda vive lá também? Poderíamos visitar Maia também. E o Lucas, ele está tão bonitinho"

"Hey girl, stop talking. Você está muito nova para pensar em Lucas, as viagens eu posso considerar, mas se não estiver trabalhando e se você parar de falar agora e dormir mais um pouco, só mais um pouco"

Horas depois no Aeroporto de Nova Iorque, Addison andava de um lado para o outro com o telefone celular no ouvido.

"Eu juro que se tiver que ligar mais uma vez para o seu pai. Ele sempre se atrasa, se ele não aparecer nos próximos vinte minutos, nós embarcamos sem ele"

"Olha ele ali" Annie corre até o pai e se joga no colo do mesmo. Ele andou com a garota ainda no colo, até a mãe. Mark se aproxima da ruiva, deixa a menina no chão e agarra a mãe da mesma pela cintura.

"Hey Sweet" Ele tenta beijar Addie, mas ela vira o rosto "O quê foi?"

"O quê há? Não tente nada comigo, hoje. Você está mais que atrasado, precisamos pegar esse avião. AGORA. Estou realmente cheia dessas suas atitudes" Ela acaba andando para o local de embarque e reclamando sozinha.

"Sua mãe está ficando velha" Pai e filha caem na gargalhada.

Depois de desembarcarem em Seattle, Addison, Annabell e Mark seguiram direto para o hospital. Não estava tão tarde e poderiam pegar alguns antigos amigos ainda em seus respectivos turnos. Suas malas tinham sido despachadas para o hotel.

Addison e os outros demoraram um pouco para achar a sala de Richard, o hospital estava muito maior do que na época que eles eram pacientes.

"Então os filhos pródigos voltam para casa" Richard vai até Addison e a abraça, assim como em Mark "E você, Annabell, minha linda. Como vai a minha querida neta? Adele adorará saber que estão na cidade"

"Pai, deixa que eu mesma ligo, estou realmente morrendo de saudades dela"

"Ok, eu deixo você contá-la"

De repede a porta é aberta e uma morena de aparência latina invade o ambiente e agarra a menina que estava perto de Richard.

"Eu não acredito que estão aqui e não contaram antes. Senti tanto sua falta Annie" Callie apertava a menina com seu abraço.

"Tia Callie, você está me sufocando" Annie lembra a madrinha.

"Oh sorry" Todos gargalham da atitude da morena "Hei, Mark" Ela o abraça "Hi" Ela de longe fala com Addison.

Vamos dizer que nesses anos, Addison se isolou de alguns amigos. Com Richard e Adele ela falava, por eles serem seus padrinhos e pelo chefe do SGMWH ter sido seu professor. Mas ela afastou Callie, Arizona e Bayle, sim, os que tinham mais contato com Derek e companhia. Ainda falava com Nai, Violet, Charlotte...,

"Então, Annabell, o que acha de conhecer o hospital e ir decidindo em qual área da medicina você vai se especializar? Tenho que te levar na pediatria, Arizona não vai acreditar o quanto cresceu da última vez que a vimos. Você está muito alta garota" As duas sorriem.

"Callie, cadê a Sophia?" Mark pergunta.

"Está na creche, porque não vem conosco e dá uma passada lá"

"Addie, vou ver Sophia. Não quer vir junto?" Ele a segura pela mão.

"Talvez mais tarde, vou ficar um pouco por aqui" Eles dão um selinho e Richard e Callie se espantam.

Callie sai pela porta com Annie e Mark, e Richard e Addison ficam sozinhos no escritório. Os dois fazem a mesma pergunta em lugares diferentes

"What the hell was that?"

Addison meio que se atrapalha com as palavras, mas acaba se sentando no sofá com Richard ao seu lado e lhe contando o que aconteceu.

"Cerca de um mês atrás decidimos fazer mais uma tentativa"

"You sure about that?"

"I think so, but i don't no. Richard, é complicado, ele é o Mark" Ela sorri "Mas ele sabe ser carinhoso quando tem que ser, e trás segurança para Annie. Você sabe, ele é o pai da minha filha, nós conhecemos a muito tempo, só resolvemos tentar. Se dessa vez não der certo, cada um volta para sua vida em Nova Iorque"

"Falando em NY, o que acha de ficarmos mais próximos no mês que vem?"

"Você vai voltar para NY. Eu não acredito nisso, isso vai ser ótimo"

"Não é isso, a questão é vocês voltarem para Seattle, tenho um ótimo contrato aqui para você"

"No, thanks"

"Não fale nada até ler" Ele tira o papel da gaveta, a entrega e ela começa a ler.

Ela para e analisa os papéis, os re-lê e os larga em suas pernas, isso olhando fixamente para os papéis e esfregando uma das mãos sobre o cabelo.

"Richard, I'm..."

"Addie, querida, não precisa responder agora. Curta seu final de semana, converse com Mark e Annie. Te dou um mês para pensar. Você tem tempo, mas acho que vou te ver no próximo mês.

**Cena de Mark, Annie e Callie**

Os três caminharam até a creche e eles buscaram Sophia. Annie insistiu em andar com a irmã de um ano e dois meses no colo e a mesma foi na frente. Só assim Callie teve tempo para dar um tapa em um dos braços de Mark.

"Hey, qual o seu problema?" Ele esfrega o local da pancada.

"Você sabe o motivo, o que você tem na cabeça. O que foi aquele beijo na sala do Chefe?" Ela o encara.

"Estamos juntos faz um mês"

"Você vai machuca-la, qual o seu problema? Sabe que não consegue ficar com isso ai dentro da calça por muito tempo"

"Por isso estou com a Addie, o sexo é quente e também acabo ficando mais próximo de Annie. E desde quando se preocupa com a Addie, você não fala mais com ela há anos."

"Eu ainda me preocupo com ela, é a mãe da minha sobrinha. Mark, Derek e Alex estão aqui, você vê a proporção disso"

"Ela veio porque realmente queria ver Richard e Adele. Eu e ela sabíamos sobre Derek, mas não sobre Karev. Droga, isso não vai ficar nada bem."

"Oh yeah, you think?" Ela ironiza.

**Pediatria**

Addison foi andando até a pediatria, sozinha, afim de encontrar o namorado e a filha. Richard havia lhe dado as instruções de como chegar ao local. Ela entrou no elevador, quando a porta ia se fechando, alguém segurou o mesmo. Ela não podia acreditar, era ele. Mas que merda, justo agora ela teria que ficar num elevador junto com ele. Ele parou a porta do elevador, quando viu quem estava dentro, empacou, mas foi empurrado para dentro por uma sorridente Grey.

"Addison Montgomery" Meredith Grey fala com o susto que tem ao ver a ex-companheira de escola.

"Hi" Ela se afasta para os dois entrarem no elevador.

O silêncio permanece, até que Meredith decide cutucar Derek, como se o mesmo tivesse o dever de falar algo.

"Addison, como está?" Ele começa.

Por educação Addison responde "Fine"

"Escuta, Addison, sobre o que aconteceu no..."

Ela o interrompe "Não precisa mais fazer isso, relembrar o que aconteceu. Não precisamos falar. Agora eu sou formada por Yale, tive minha residência no melhor hospital de Nova York, estou quase a ponto de ser para ser a melhor dos EUA e Canadá em Neo. Então não se preocupe, não acabou com a minha vida, nem com a da Annie, como eu pensei que poderia ter feito. Você sabe, o pai dela se tornou um mestre da plástica. Então pelo passado, não precisa pedir desculpas, espero que seja possível nós convivermos pacificamente durante esse fim de semana com Annie e Mark aqui"

"Of course" Ele responde, quando a porta do elevador se abre e a ruiva deixa o mesmo.

Os dois ficam confusos no elevador e as portas do mesmo se fecham e ele começa a subir de novo.

"Mas que merda foi essa?" Derek interrogou instintivamente.

"Essa é a sua ex-namorada de escola. Mas que merda, ela ficou mais bonita do que na época de colégio, viu aquele cabelo e aquele salto. Shit, e a bolsa. Ela pode ter sido tudo o que você fala, mas não há como negar. Ela é uma piranha quando se veste, não erra uma"

"O que de tão bom você viu nela, ela está igual ao colegial, só que mais... mais..."

"Mulher" Ela completa para o marido, que afirma que sim com a cabeça "Yeah, eu sei. Então, continue longe dela" Meredith sorri e também deixa o elevador, que havia chegado ao seu andar.


End file.
